


Treasure Island [Temporarily on break]

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Genetics, Government Conspiracy, Hurt, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mutant Powers, Mutation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Research, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Werewolves, cursing, slightly OOC, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: Stories are interesting things. They can widen your horizons with their knowledge, fuel your imagination with tales, entertain you and make you laugh. The strongest and well-written stories can even make you cry as you share the pain of imaginative personas.But to think, a poorly written book, hated by almost all people, would cause this much trouble.Lost and chased Marco discovered these truths. However, now that he lifted the tip of the veil, how much will be left for him to discover.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Wrong turn

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one between my drafts and I really wanted to continue it. A bit of a disclaimer, I suppose, none of the creatures that will appear are a hundred percent based on real mythologies or anything. It's more like a fragment of my imagination and I'll try to explain things along the way.
> 
> It's also going to be a slow update because while the plot is there, I'm still figuring out everything that happens along the way :3

Out of everything that could have happened today, he got lost. And not just anywhere, it obviously had to be in the woods as night is slowly overtaking the earlier bright and sunny day. None of this would have happened if that damned deer stayed on its spot.

Life as a forest ranger can be difficult on its own; tending to nature and keeping the animals that live there healthy, searching for people that wandered off too deep into the trees and can’t find their way back. So it’s only obvious that when Marco saw a deer who struggled to walk, the poor animal limping through the tapestry of autumn leaves, he just had to help.

Swift and skillful due to years of training he loaded his gun with a tranquilizer, it would be the easiest way to check the deer for injuries after all. However, just as he is about to take the shot, the herd takes notice of his presence and runs away. Marco cursed out loud as he follows after the deer, worried for the limping herbivore as it tries its hardest to keep up with the group. 

The long run of nearly ten minutes finally comes to an end and Marco feels winded despite his efforts to keep in shape. At least the deer have found a new spot to leisure around so can take a bit of a breather.

Making sure to take extra caution, Marco sneaks to the nearest shrub and crouched down. With all this running around and lacking the obvious speed these animal do have, he lost track of the injured deer. As he inspects the herd, his target has moved itself between its companions and thus making Marco’s job a lot more difficult. 

He scans the area for another spot that hides him well enough to take a shot, seeing one a little ways down from his current shrub that might give him the vantage point he is looking for. As slow and quiet as possible Marco moves along the vegetation, keeping a watchful eye on the animals so they wouldn’t somehow run off.

Stealth has never truly been his forte and that shows when Marco rather hears than sees the dried twig under his foot. The snapping was loud enough to resound through the silence of the trees and probably carried on far enough to startle not only the deer but other animals as well. Once more the herd start running and drags the injured one along.

Much to Marco’s dismay they crossed a small river. He can see that the limping deer is struggling to make it through the streaming water but just before he could maybe get a shot, the animal shoots out of the river and joins its friends. 

Grumbling under his breath and questioning whether or not he should continue this game of tag, Marco makes his way through the waist deep water. Smartly he remembers to keep his rifle above his head to keep it dry, that did mean he forgot to check the other items he brought with him. Exiting the slightly smelly river Marco grabs his phone out of his drenched back pocket.

Marco stares at the device as water seems to burst out of the seams while the screen and buttons don’t react to his touch. “Fuckin’ water… damn phone can’t even handle shit.”

Agitated beyond believe he stomps after the deer, tracking them by their footsteps in the muddy floor. “Buy this phone; it’s waterproof, it will surely help you out at work. Well it’s not working now is it? Damnit!” Marco argues to no one in particular.

The trail stops a few hundred meters after the river, the dirt floor completely covered by leaves again and Marco can’t figure out in which direction they went. To his best extend he looks at anything that might be a sign; broken twigs, eaten grass or bark, indents of hooves, anything. He has come this far already so the least he can go is to actually try and find them again. However nothing indicates of the deer possibly passing through.

It’s late on the day when Marco decides to call it a day. Dusk is slowly turning into night and he has slight trouble seeing what’s ahead of him. Not only that, but he’s pretty sure the woods he finds himself in are no longer part of his district. He’s not familiar with any of his surroundings and the barely there light of the moon makes discerning things even harder.

His first response is to grab his flashlight, twisting the cap to activate the battery powered torch but nothing happens. It’s then that Marco remembers that water and electronics aren’t the bests of friends and the mechanism on the inside probably broke. At least he still has his phone, it has a flashlight function and the battery should hold it out long enough for him to get to more familiar territory. But as he grabs his phone Marco is not so kindly reminded of how the ‘waterproof’ phone didn’t enjoy its little dive.

Annoyed, pissed, still a little wet, tired and hungry he wades his way through the unknown field as trees and shrubs obscure whatever he might see. If he can’t trust his eyes in this darkness than he can always try to follow the stars. And as luck would have it, whatever there was left of the earlier moonlight, now it’s entirely covered by thick grey clouds and shroud him in more darkness.

His stomach growls, it’s been hours since he last ate. Going against his will of killing innocent animals for his own gain, Marco thinks of a way to actually succeed. Not only is it too dark for him to see what’s happening and where an animal might be, how is he ever going to shoot something he can’t see. In his head replays the voice of reason he calls his brother, telling him to always take some grain bars with him when going out. Marco sighs, he really should have done so.

Following the path he most likely came from; Marco feels himself get more and more lost the longer he walks. Carefully he inspects his surroundings, focusing mostly on sounds since his eyes prove to be of no use in this darkness. By now it reached the point where Marco can barely see what’s in front of him so he’s not going to take any chances by rushing his way through.

Nothing out of the ordinary could be heard and Marco wonders why it’s this quiet, usually there should be more animals around. His answer came in the shape of one of the loudest growls he has ever heard. “That wasn’t you right?” He looks down to his stomach who doesn’t respond in turn.

Another sound, this time a snarl that seems a little too close for comfort. Marco feels his heart hammer in his chest, anxiety gnawing at him because he can’t understand what type of animal would make that sound, a creature would fit the description a lot better perhaps. 

More sounds can be heard and Marco knows the direction it’s coming from. And instead of waiting around and becoming a late night snack for whatever creature it is, he starts running away. His sudden panting and footsteps will surely attract more attention to him but it’s better than sitting around and waiting to be killed.

A howl, loud and clear this time, sounding from behind Marco. His heart stops for a moment when the one thing he didn’t want to hear can be heard after the howl. A heavy set of feet are running towards him and whatever it is , it’s faster than him.

“Shit, shit, shit! Not fucking now!”

Breathlessly Marco runs, messing up his plan of trying to find his way back to the river and his own territory and he runs in whatever direction he can find. The heavy curtain of clouds seems to have dispersed for a moment because Marco can spot something that looks like a cave in the distance. Maybe he could use it as shelter, or in any other way to at least get rid of whatever it is that’s chasing him. 

It’s only when he nearly reached the cave that Marco remembers the rifle on his back, slapping against his back with every step he takes. He takes it off and settles for an all of nothing gamble that could either safe his life or he would get killed at the hands of the thing that’s still going after him at full speed. 

“It’s now or never.” Marco encouraged himself with a breathy huff.

There’s an open spot just ahead of him and he falls on one knee in the middle of it, bruising his knee in the process as pain shoots up his entire left side. Giving it no further thought, Marco braced his elbow on his right knee and aims in the direction of the snarls, his finger resting on the trigger as he tries to pinpoint the right location.

Pouring all his focus into his hearing, Marco tries to follow the sounds to find where the creature might erupt from.

“Right!” He yells out of reaction and his body moves accordingly. Holding the rifle in what hopefully is the proper direction as his finger pulls the trigger. The shot reverberates heavily through the air and Marco hold his breath.

A wailing cry can be heard before it morphs into distressed whimpers. Anxiously he listens, praying to whatever god that put him in this predicament that the shot killed the creature. A resounding thud gains his attention and through the shallow light that once more peeks through the curtain of clouds Marco can see a figure lying on the ground. 

Uncertain Marco remains on his spot, his knee screaming at him for such a decision but he pays it no mind. He’s still trying to figure out what just happened and how lucky he gotten with that shot. Judging from their distance he was most certainly going to become something’s dinner if he had missed.

A soft groan brings Marco out of his studded state. Anxiously he looks towards the giant creature to see if it had woken up again, only to find a blurred shape of something way smaller. His heart starts beating loudly again, drumming against his ribcage and making it hard to breath, his hearing disturbed by the static drum. Where did that beast go to?

Cautiously he stands up, crouching closer to the creature and clutching his rifle like a lifeline, the pain in his knee forgotten with the amount of adrenaline that shoots through his veins. The clouds have taken his sight once again and Marco can barely make out the figure on the ground. His hand reaches out, expecting to feel fur but is met with nothing but smooth skin.

Instantly Marco recoils back and drops down on the ground. He stares at his shaking hand, praying that what he felt was fake and the texture isn’t that of human skin. The curtain lifts once more and reveals the surrounding area to Marco again, all shrouded in the weak moonlight.

There, before him, lies the body of a person. Unmoving.

Marco panics, “oh fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*ends first chapter with major cliffhanger*_ ( ⊙‿⊙)  
> Whoops hahah....
> 
> I shall at least try to get the second chapter ready soon. I do hope you enjoyed whatever small teasing I put here xD


	2. Predatory (s)kills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this time it really is an update and not me selecting the wrong work to add a chapter too xD  
> Thanks to insane deadlines and tiredness this one took longer than I originally planned because I wanted to post this at least within the week after releasing the first one... whoops hahaha

The job of a forest ranger comes with the perk of having your own gun. Of course to use in a situation where you either need to kill an animal because it proves to be a problem for the other animals and its environment or tranquilize one so its wounds can be tended too. 

That doesn’t mean that the bullets Marco carries are for killing people. Shooting a person is not allowed and he can get into serious trouble for doing so, even if it is unintentional. 

His body brimming with all kinds of anxiety as Marco carefully inspects the body in front of him, wondering where the person was shot and praying that they are somehow still alive. Through the faint lighting he can make out the shape of what appears to be a man, half-long dark locks that are covering the back of his head with a lean figure underneath. And because it is too dark and Marco can’t properly inspect the body for any bullet holes; he panics again.

He killed someone, that man could have been some young fellow with high hopes and ambitions, or maybe someone who has a family of his own. And Marco killed him. Fired at random and shot a hole somewhere in his unsuspecting body. 

His mind is working overtime, trying to find a plan of action while at the same time nauseous at his own actions. Marco should definitely let the police know of what happened; how it was a misunderstanding and then just hope that they let him off the hook, but he has no phone to notify them. And it’s not like he can just leave the man here so animals can munch on him. But he isn’t even home, how is he ever going to drag a dead body after him. Obviously it is all kinds of suspicious if he walks around like that.

Marco shakes his head; overthinking isn’t going to help him now. First things first is to survive the night. Looking into the direction of the cave he decides to use that as shelter to hopefully start a fire, maybe even gather some food nearby.

He looks back to the man before him, unconscious and hauntingly still. Marco needs to move him, can’t leave him out in the open like this. Carefully he lifts the man up from underneath the armpits, not the nicest place to grab someone but at least he can drag the man along.

“If you just kept quiet none of this would’ve happened.” He complains to the man in his hold, slowly dragging him closer to the cave. “Don’t growl like some beast and then charge at people, could’ve really saved your life y’know. Not that it matters now. Idiot.”

For whatever reason, the man’s body is a lot heavier than the physique shows. While he looks slender and one would think he doesn’t weigh anything, Marco feels like he is pulling a heavy sack of potatoes as large as a person. It makes his journey towards the cave longer and more exhausting than expected.

“What did you even eat, you’re insanely heavy dude. Couldn’t that fat keep you from dying? … Okay that was out of line, I’m sorry.”

With a groan Marco lets the body rest on the ground, just barely inside the cave. He focused back on the woods and goes out to gather whatever he can find of dry leaves and twigs. A bit of a fire would at least help him through the cold autumn night, while temperatures are still warm enough during the day, at night it tends to get quite chilly.

There is only one little thing he overlooked when busying himself by collecting items to burn; fire. “Crap, I have no fire. You wouldn’t happen to carry one, would you?” Marco asks to the immobile man, getting no response in return. “Obviously not.”

This day could not suck more. He couldn’t even handle an injured deer because he chased the animal around the entire territory only to lose sight of it again. After that he got lost in the dark and eventually found himself attacked, then shot a man. And to mock him even more; he has no fire.

Grumbling about today’s events, Marco pats his vest absentmindedly. He keeps his cigarettes there for when he needs it, only smoking in highly stressful situations, and this is a prime example of stress. 

Still, he never brings it with him when doing his job, not wanting to accidently light the forest on fire—would not work in his favor. However it seems that the gods don’t hate him too much because the pack is neatly stuffed into his chest pocket, containing both cigarettes and his lighter.

It took him some attempts, but at his fourth try Marco got a small fire to light the edges of the cave. Warm tones of red and yellow mingle together into brilliant orange as he watched them spread, claiming more of the leaves and twigs he gathered and using them to fuel their own existence. As the soft hues light up the den Marco can see how small it really is, looking more like a rather large indent in stone instead of a cave. But for one night only it provides him with the cover he needs to stay out of the chilling wind.

“At least one thing seems to work out today.”

Once more he turns his attention back to the body, feeling his nerves shoot up again at the mere sight. There have been very few times in his life that Marco felt genuinely lost on what to do, this is one of those moments.

But amidst the haze of worries, Marco remembers that he hadn’t actually checked the body for injuries. For all he knows the man had been there longer and what Marco had heard was in fact the creature that he scared off. 

Ditching his rifle and vest along the stone wall, Marco steps up to the man. In the spur of the moment he had not noticed how the man had been faceplanting the floor this entire time, so with the outmost care Marco tries to turn him around. 

He grunts when his efforts are met with restraint, making the simple job a bit more difficult but he succeeds in the end. The lean body before him appears oddly thin, looking like the man had not been fed in some time because the definition of muscles is there, only gradually thinning out. His face is tranquil, nowhere close to the agonizing whimpers Marco heard before.

Upon closer inspection he can see freckles that litter the man’s cheekbones and bridge of his nose, dark hair that is elegantly framing his face and looking a little disheveled. If Marco would ignore the obvious signs to malnourishment, he could get behind the fact that this stranger is both stunning and fairly young.

Without much thought one of Marco’s hands find their way into the stranger’s hair, smoothly gliding through those dark tresses. That is another part which confuses Marco to no end, the man looks pretty well-kept despite his lack of nutrition. Smooth and pretty clean looking hair, no dirt stains or any other indication of living in the wild mark on his body, it makes little sense to him. 

“What were you even doing here, you look too good to be wandering around these bushes.” His question remains unanswered like before.

“I’m really sorry though, I thought you were a bear or something and were going to eat me. It was never my intention to kill you.” Still no response.

“Tell you what, I’ll find your family after we leave here and make sure you’re back home. Maybe that might give you some rest. And hopefully the police won’t lock me up for killing a man.” The last part a soft mumble so nobody would overhear him, even though he is in fact all alone in this moment.

Marco is not sure what he is doing, talking to a dead man who can’t even respond to his stupid ramblings is probably the weirdest thing he has even done. Tiredly he sighs and turns his attention to the trees outside their little hiding spot. Everything looks darker now that he made a light in the cave, the fire at least guarding them from sudden attacks but making it harder to discern their surroundings.

From the corner of his eyes he sees movement, the head laying at his knees twitching a little. Confused Marco allows his gaze to drop, watching the man’s face with absolute concentration, waiting for something to happen despite knowing nothing would. 

Bright, silver orbs stare back into his blue ones as the stranger’s eyes snap open. With an unmanly shriek Marco scoots back in an attempt to reach his rifle. Relief that the man did not die is quickly squashed with fear because Marco is pretty sure he killed the man and he just _came back to life!_

“What the—”

“You’re alive?!” Marco yells in a tone that is higher than usual, feelings overwhelmed by many different emotions.

The man’s silver eyes land on his and the moment they do, the expression shifts. Sinister and ominous is what comes to mind when Marco stares at the young man, his earlier kind features nowhere to be seen as he slowly stalks towards the blond. Marco’s back finds the stone wall, unable to create more distance between himself and the gradually more ferocious looking man before him. Darkened eyes stare into Marco’s and he feels uncomfortable, worrying more and more about his own safety in this moment.

As the man takes a stance, his frail yet slightly muscular body straining in the action, Marco spots the little dart in the man’s thigh. Reason for why the man suddenly came back to life making more sense as he was only sedated, not actually shot.

One of Marco’s hands bumps into the rifle, quickly grabbing a hold of it and aiming at the man. “Step back or I’ll blow your damned head off!”

“What if I don’t want to?” The man’s voice rough and scratchy, not matching his young appearance at all. But the amusing lilt to his taunt along with the smirk on his lips convinces Marco that it a match.

Aiming the rifle while standing up, Marco holds his finger on the trigger, alert for any movement from the other. Yet disbelief and fear brings him down to his knees again, staring at the man in and expression that matches that of pure horror.

Silver eyes shift into an icy white as the stranger’s body begins to vibrate, literally vibrate. Plopping and cracking sounds fill the hollow space of their hideout as the man starts to change into something non-human. Fur sprouts out of his skin and his face morphs into that of a canine, elongated nose and mouth baring razor sharp teeth while ears move back and grow pointed.

“W-wha…”

In shock Marco drops his rifle, looking up at the figure towering over him. Where there were previously human looking hands and nails has now turned into a long and deathly fingers with nails sharp enough to slice someone’s throat. Human legs and feet have given way to something more animalistic with dog-like feet that carries the same sharp nails as its hands—claws. Large and broad it stands, hunched over due to its uneven proportions and almost hitting the rock ceiling of their little den.

Mind working on autopilot, Marco reaches for his rifle and doesn’t waste any time firing it. Nothing happens. Begrudgingly he remembers to load the gun and stares towards his vest, which lies besides the creature. Ammunition stacked in there, but in his current position he is unable to bypass that gigantic beast.

Nasty and menacing snarls pull Marco from his thoughts, almost sounding like a taunting laugh. “Seems you’re all talk. Now, allow me to satisfy my hunger human.” Voice deep and growling, unlike any human voice Marco has ever heard.

Despite his size, the wolf-man swoops down fast. Moving purely on instincts, not wanting to die and clinging on to that bit of hope to outdo this creature, Marco evades the muzzle just in time. The large head a mere breath away before he jumped aside, hearing a deafening crunch as the wolf-man collides with the stone wall Marco previously occupied.

That thing might be bigger than Marco, but he has the opportunity to slip past the hulking figure. 

A swishing sound appears close to Marco and he ducks down, rolling to the side as sharp nails leave marks in the floor with a sickening crunch. The wolf-man cries out in pain, clutching the injured hand which had collided with the ground. Opportunity to reach his vest is now as the wolf-man is distracted and Marco jumps into the direction of his hidden ammunition.

“Don’t think you can get away from me human, I’m not done with you.” The creature sneers as Marco evades the sharp claws a second time.

Hastily he pats the pockets to find the bullets. Attention elsewhere instead of the giant lurking creature behind him, Marco is rudely awakened with a fierce swipe as razor sharp nails slide through his skin with ease. Blood runs down his back as Marco groans in pain, unable to linger on the feeling when the wolf-man picks him up, holding Marco at eyelevel. 

“Now stay still, that way it’s easier for the both of us.” The creature growls as its muzzle opens wide. On display the rows of sharp, jagged teeth that have no trouble biting through Marco’s skin at all.

“No thanks.” Marco yells, pulling the lighter from his vest and holding it inside the wolf-man’s muzzle.

No bullets no sweat, Marco thinks as lights the small device to make the largest possible fire. The beast screaming out in pain as the roof of its mouth gets burned, smoke escaping into the air. Unceremoniously the wolf-man drops Marco on the ground, angry and annoyed as one would do with a ball after losing a game, and Marco struggles to catch his breath as the air seems to be pulled from his lungs. 

Groans and whimpers come for the hunched over beast, holding its muzzle with closed eyes in a prayer to let the pain subside. In moments that are too soon for Marco the wolf-man turns to him, the almost translucent white eyes appearing deathly dark as its snarls grows viscous, murderous even. 

“You’re death!” The words nothing but a roaring growl, launching its body at the scrambling blond.

At the nick of time, seconds before being ripped apart by jagged teeth that surely have no trouble biting through his skin, Marco locates his bullets. Haphazardly he stumbles, loading them in the rifle. Warm breath washes over him and a single glance is enough to feel his heart stop beating. Teeth mere inches away from his face, he shoots, not daring to look at the murderous beast before him.

A deafening, thunderous, roar splits through the air before everything falls quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger 0.o  
> I shall try to keep the future cliffhangers to a minimum, _try_ :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update, let me know what you think!! :3


	3. Not an update

Hey hey,  
Sorry about this but lately I'm struggling a lot with this fic. I'm not loving the vibe it's giving me nor do I like how the characters are shown.   
I've been working really hard on getting the whole thing worked out and to get the background to match upcoming events, but it's just not working for me. Everything feels off and just... idk xD

It leaves me to either completely delete this and redo the entire thing, or change the upcoming chapters from this point and up. I'm not sure about it yet, because the start of this fic is what I imagined but everything else isn't going how I envisioned it and it doesn't match my view on both Marco and Ace.   
I haven't decided yet, that's mainly because I'm working on the few requests that are still open and my other ongoing fic. I'll leave this here for now, when I make a decision it'll probably get deleted.

Sorry for those that wanted to know more. I'll try to get this thing back on track again because I'm not abandoning it, but I need some time to figure things out.

Hope y'all have a nice day!! :3


End file.
